Traveling Soldier
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: o0 SONG INSPIRED FIC 0o SASAUSAKU Traveling soldier by the Dixie chicks.


"Traveling Soldier"

Summary: oO SONG-INSPIRED-FIC! Oo Sasusaku 'Traveling Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks.

Hey everyone! Since my last SasuSaku army fic was so popular, I decided to write another one! A songfic for one of my fave songs, 'Traveling Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks. Enjoy and please review! ?I'm very proud of how this one turned out!

American, Vietnam-circa SasuSaku. (Hinted Naruhina!) ___ONESHOT!__

Bonus note ~~ MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY FAITHFUL READERS! REMEMBER, JESUS IS THE REASON FOR THE SEASON!!

----------

Sakura sighed to herself. Working at this diner was so boring. Nothing exciting ever happened. Just as she thought this, a man with onyx hair spiked up in the back walked through the door.

He was wearing army greens, and he didn't look a day over twenty. She watched him curiously, hoping he would sit in her section.

Luckily he did. She tied her hair up with a checkerboard ribbon and got a water to take to him. The sixteen year old smiled at the handsome man.

"Hello, welcome…. What can I get yo-" "Cheeseburger, with lettuce, onions, pickles, and EXTRA tomatoes." he said, staring solemnly out the window, not bothering to look at her.

"He's shy…" She thought, and smiled. "Ok. Anything else?" He glanced at her, indifferently at first, out of the corner of his eye. Then he turned to face her fully, looking a little surprised.

This girl was… so pretty. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He gave her a small smile back. "No, that's good for me." he said.

She nodded, nearly running to the back room blushing. He was so cute!

She handed the order to the cook and peeked around the doorway to the kitchen. He was looking right at her. She blushed and he beckoned to her.

"He must need more water or something…" she thought as she walked over to his table.

"Hey. Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm a little lonely…" He said. "I'm off in an hour… I know where we can go." Sakura responded, smiling at him.

As she was walking away, he grabbed onto her skirt. "Uh… what's your name?" He asked. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She said, turning around as he took his hand from her skirt.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke… Cadet Uchiha Sasuke." the man said.

------- **

An hour later, the odd pair was sitting on the pier by the local beach. "So, Sasuke. What brings you to our small town?"

"I've been training to be in the Army for a long time now. Apparently… it's time for me to go and fight for my country." Sasuke responded, staring down at the water.

"I …see…" Sakura said, disappointment coloring her tone. Just as her Romeo appears, he may leaves all the same.

Sasuke leaned back, putting his arm behind Sakura. "Hmm…. What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're just… oh, it's nothing." Sakura said, blushing under his stare.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but dropped it. "So… Sakura. I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?" she responded as he stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it, standing, looking into his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Well… I'm sure you have a boyfriend, but I don't really care… the truth is, I've got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

Sakura beamed. "Yes! Of course you can!"

Sasuke chuckled, offering her his hand again. She took it, and they walked back toward the diner hand-in-hand.

--------*

About month later, Sasuke left for a training camp in California. The two had talked often and met a few times before he left.

Now, he was gone… but he definitely wasn't gone from her life.

She soon received a letter from him, in a training camp in California, his one stop before Vietnam. It read:

"Dearest Sakura,

This place is crazy. There are lots of other guys my age, but one of em' seems to really want to be my friend. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He says he wants me to call him Lord Ramen or something weird like that… I'm not sure about that kid…

Anyway, how are things doing back home? Training is rough, and everyone wants to know what you look like because I talk about you so much. I hope you don't mind. Could you send me a picture of yourself? Both to show everyone and to keep with me. It would mean the world to me.

Sasuke"

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes as she smiled. He was so sincere… she decided to keep these letters someplace special.

With that, she went off to get a picture so she could mail it the next day.

--------------

Of course, Sakura sent about five pictures to Sasuke, just in case he lost one or something.

A couple weeks after she sent her pictures along with a small note, another letter from Sasuke came, postmarked from Vietnam.

"Dear Sakura,

I love the pictures. I especially like the one of you on our pier. All the guys called you cute, but I beat some sense into them, because you're way more than cute! Well, I keep the pictures close to me always. But I only carry one around so I don't wreck them all.

I almost forgot! That weirdo I told you about is actually ok. He's really dependable and really not so bad. But he's way to hyper. Kinda hard to deal with, Y'know?

By the way, I haven't told anyone else this, but I'm really scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this war, but I'm going to try my best, keeping you in mind every moment.

You're probably busy with your college schoolwork. I hope everything is going well. Things are getting pretty rough over here, don't worry if I don't respond to your next letter for a while.

Whenever I think this whole thing is hopeless, I think of that day on the pier, and it reminds me what I'm protecting. By the way, this feeling inside I have for you… I think it might be love.

Sasuke"

Sakura smiled. Love, huh?

----------------------

A couple years later, much had happened. The war was over. Many letters had been exchanged. Love had blossomed. That was the good news.

The bad news…? Sasuke had been pronounced missing sometime a year ago. Sakura was never the same person. She was still in love with her traveling soldier.

Every night she cried. Tonight, though, she was invited to a local football game by a few of her friends who were worried about her wellbeing.

They had dragged her out of her house, and now, here she sat, on a freezing-cold bleachers in mid-December. The anthem was sung, the Lord's prayer said.

The game was getting ready to start when a man stepped forward. He removed his hat and said into the mic, "Will everyone please bow your heads, for a list of local Vietnam dead."

Sakura's blood froze. Dead? All her friends stiffened beside her.

There were five names said. None of them were even remotely similar to 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

Sakura gave an inaudible sigh of relief. Then she heard the sound of faint crying. She told her friends she would be right back.

She left them and walked down to under the bleachers to find one of the players in the marching band and one girl everyone called "Red" crying alone. She wiped away her tears that had formed in her eyes without her even realizing it.

She then went over to the two. She put her arms around them. "Sa-Sa-Sakura-Sama….!" They clung to her, crying. "It's okay… it's okay…"

"Sakura Haruno? Is there anyone by the name of Sakura Haruno in the crowd tonight?" the announcer. Sakura looked in the direction of the field, confused.

She broke away from the two she had been hugging and said, "It will all work out. I lost the one I love too."

She then went up the stairs and looked at the announcer in the middle of the field.

"Ah! There she is!" He said, spotting her pink hair easily in the crowd. "Sakura, will you come down here for a minute?"

Sakura was still curios what was going on. Everyone was smiling at her.

She joined the Emcee on the field, and he smiled broadly at her. "Well, we have a very special surprise for you, Sakura! Please, look over there." He pointed to the closest goalpost.

Sakura glanced toward it, at first seeing nothing. Then, she saw something so familiar, it nearly broke her heart.

Onyx hair, spiked up neatly in the back, paired with army greens.

Her hands flew up to her mouth.

Sasuke smiled, leaning against the goal post casually. "Hey, Sakura."

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, tears of joy running down her face.

Sasuke began a low jog toward her. Sakura broke into a sprint.

When the two met, Sasuke lifted her up in arms, joyfully. "I'm back, Sakura! I'm Back!" He said, tears forming in his own eyes.

The whole crowd broke into applause. Sasuke then lowered Sakura closer to himself and kissed her gently on the lips as the crowd went crazy.

Sakura beamed when he finally lowered her to the ground. Her traveling soldier…. Was finally home.

He raised a hand to a crowd and they quieted down.

He put out his other hand and Sakura took it. He faced her with a soft smile.

"Sakura…. I love only you in this world. I can't imagine a day without you, nor do I want to. I want to be with you every day. Do you feel the same about me?" Sasuke asked, suddenly serious.

The crowd was beginning to get excited again. Sakura nodded, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"In that case…" Sasuke said, dropping to one knee and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small box and cracking it open. A huge cry arose from the crowd.

"Sasuke! Yes, YES! Of course I'll marry you…!" Sakura said, more tears beginning to run down her face.

Sasuke smirked, standing up. "Come here, you over-emotional girl."

Sakura nearly tackled him and he kissed her again, longer this time. The whole crowd went insane, especially one corner of the stands…

-------*

MEANWHILE… (Kawaii Naruhina ahead)

"WHOO!!! GO TEME!!!" A blonde-haired boy screamed out, jumping up and down.

He was screaming the loudest of them all. The violet-haired girl that happened to be sitting next to him was blushing furiously.

When he sat back down, he noticed the pretty girl sitting next to him.

"Well He-llo there. Might I ask such a pretty woman's name?" He asked, sitting down and putting a flirty arm around her shoulder.

She looked like she was about to pass out. "Hi-hi-Hinata Hyuga." she said.

Naruto smiled. "Hinata Hyuga, huh? I think I might get to know you a little better."

Hinata looked at him timidly. "Wh-what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, But you can call me LORD RAMEN, believe it!"

"Ok, N-n-Naruto…"

"Y'know, you're pretty cute when you blush."

"…"

"Ahh! Hinata! Did you faint?!"

"…"

Naruto smiled to himself, picking the girl up and pacing her head on his lap, stroking her hair gently.

"Hinata… I think I just fell in love with you." he whispered to himself before looking once more toward his best friend on the field with the girl of his dreams.

"Perhaps I'll be as lucky as you, Sasuke?" After one look at Hinata, he grinned.

"I already am…"

--------*

Over a course of 5 days and listening to Travelin' Soldier on repeat, I'm done! WOO! PARTAY!

(I hope you liked my little Naruhina, it's one of my favorite parts of the story.)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Lilly-chan


End file.
